Helmet Third Party
by Rai-Mun
Summary: A Team Fortress 2 PWP Drabble Engineer and Soldier; Piecemaker's Voyeurism . Requested by ChristopherxGregory


[helmet third party]  
rai whitenoize  
A Team Fortress 2 PWP Drabble (Engineer and Soldier; Piecemaker's Voyeurism)

~+Requested by ChristopherxGregory+~

He was suppose to be watching the front.

Of course, he hadn't taken the fact that it was the second week in a long string of ceasefires with little to do into account, the team's resident builder trying something different with his hands.

Namely, wringing every sort of conceivable sound of pleasure from the battle hardened Soldier, his trademark grenade belt pooled on the floor around his feet, his heavy military jacket open and hanging loosely at his elbows.

Engineer was all over him, his skilled hands tracing the contours of the other man's muscles, his tongue dipping into the other's mouth as they shared a particularly deep kiss, neither one giving much thought to the fact they were making out just outside the second floor respawn room of 2Fort.

Soldier made some sort of gruff, needy half-moan, hands grasping at the Texan's overall straps like a drowning man, sinking down onto the hay-covered floor and bringing the other man down with him. Engineer obliged, sinking to his knees and easing the slightly taller man down onto his back.

"Soldier," He murmured, tipping the other's chin up with a finger and trailing his tongue down the length of the American's neck, "Weren't you suppose to be watching the front?"

He chuckled slightly, taking a moment to open his mouth and suck at the other man's exposed shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. "Kinda hard to do, with you blocking my view, maggot." Was the gruff, breathless reply Engineer received, not at all deterred from his explorations by the curt response.

"Hmm. Well we best hurry this up then," He drawled, pausing for a moment to push his goggles out of his eyes and up his forehead, removing his worn yellow helmet and placing it down on the floor with affectionate care. He turned and gingerly removed the Soldier's own headgear, placing it next to his own, before he lowered himself over his superior officer, lips locking and hands continuing their tentative explorations.

Soldier arched up against the shorter male, swallowing back the moans and groans the Engineer was producing, their tongues tangled in some sort of exotic dance of dominance. He reached up, catching hold of the other's overall straps, fingers working to unlatch the buckles and claim his prize.

Engineer obliged him, shrugging slightly so that the straps came undone and slid of his shoulders, Soldier's fingers making quick work of his shirt and mapping their own routes over his exposed chest.

Soldier bent his legs, bringing his knees up on either side of the master builder and pulling their hips close, Engineer resisting the urge to buck against the other with the ease of long worn practice.

So it was no surprise, really, when neither noticed their resident brawler walk in, mouth open and about to protest the lack of violence, who let out a sharp gasp at the sight of the two, half-naked men practically dry humping each other just outside the stairs to the Intel room.

"...Sorry," She murmured, her steely blue eyes not leaving the place between their bodies, "Please, feel free to continue," Soldier opened his mouth to protest (LOUDLY, no doubt) when she walked across the room and took a seat by the doorway, but whatever he was about to yell was lost in his throat as he watched her strip her jacket, pop open her fly, and promptly focus all her attention on the two.

After a moment of silence (even Engineer had turned to look over his shoulder at the hawk-eyed femme), Piecemaker snorted, rolling her eyes at the two older men. "Scout's a prick, Spy's diddlin' his mother, Sniper's too professional, Demo's a filthy drunk, and 'Eavy would crush me if I even though about touchin' 'is Medic. And Pyro's a girl." She made a sound of mixed distress and contempt, "I gotta get me fun wherever I can."

Engineer didn't seem to have a problem with her twisted, voyeuristic explanation, although Soldier seemed ill at ease at the prospect of the girl watching him submit to another man. Piecemaker rolled her eyes once, crossing her arms in front of her chest and casually crossing her legs, waiting for the two to proceed.

Engineer chuckled slightly, lowering his head and catching the tip of Soldier s earlobe in his teeth, gently suckling and running the tip of his tongue along the soft, sensitive flesh. The older man shuddered, hips bucking upward at the builder's skilled ministrations, his own hands gripping the other biceps in an attempt to keep from screaming out loud. "En-Engineer..."

Soldier was gritting his teeth, whispering the other's name in that way that told the other he was ready, so ready, and didn't want to wait any longer. Taking his cue, the Engineer slid his hands down to the other's pants, fingers working the button and zipper open with the ease that comes with familiarity, his own pants being pulled down by his lover, the stern Brit watching them from across the room with wordless anticipation.

Engineer smiled down at the veteran, pausing for a moment to tinker with his rocket printed boxers, his own unmentionables having been pulled down to his knees by the other American along with his overalls earlier. He reached over to pull a tube of some sort of thick, balmy liquid from the back of his trousers, popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount over his fingers.

Engineer maneuvered Soldier's legs over his shoulders, taking a moment to steal another open mouth kiss from his slightly taller lover, swallowing back the cry that tore from his throat as he slipped a finger inside, stretching him out and slipping a second finger into him in preparation for the main act. He glanced up momentarily, not in the least surprised to find Piecemaker watching them hungrily, a hand down the front of her shirt and the other in between her legs, her jeans and tiny white boxers tangled around her knees.

The builder removed his fingers, earning himself a growl of want and frustration from the veteran, the Engineer placating his lover with a smile and quite whispers of love. Positioning himself in between Soldier's legs, he took a moment to pause, before wordlessly slipping into the other man in one fluid motion.

Soldier let out a sharp, almost pained hiss of air, his hips automatically bucking against the feel of Engineer inside him, the Texan licking his lips and trailing his hands over the other's thighs as he began to work a steady pace, slow and shallow thrusts building into quicker, deeper ones as he timed his movements with the other's bucking, leaning forward and catching the other's hand in his own, fingers intertwined as they rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until they reached the height of ecstasy together, Engineer spilling himself all over the two of them, Soldier coming and coating their stomachs in sticky white DNA.

Slipping out, Engineer leaned forward, catching his lover in one last, sexless kiss, Soldier responding with a softness he only ever showed after post-coital bliss.

Over to one side, Piecemaker let out a small, feminine squeal, spilling her DNA all over her fingers and falling over backwards, an entirely out of character smile on her face.

Soldier, too worn out to move, tilted his head back and eyed the younger Brit, who in turn offered him a dopey, contented smile, languidly licking her essence off her fingers. Engineer made a sound of satisfaction, nuzzling the infantry man with affection and wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. "Have fun?" He teased Piecemaker, all too aware of their nakedness and her happy little voyeurism.

"I most certainly did," She intoned, crawling over and landing with a thud next to the two, not even bothering to take her hand out from inside her shirt. "Same time next week, Luvs?"

Engineer chuckled. "Maybe. Next week we're going to be doing it in the Intel room."

((OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE? D:))


End file.
